This invention relates to a chair with a tilting seat, of the type comprising:
a base structure bearing a transverse tilting axis,
a seat support structure, tiltably mounted about the said transverse tilting axis,
elastic means capable of opposing the seat tilting motion, and
means of adjustment for varying the force opposing the said elastic means.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a chair with a tilting seat of the type described above, provided with elastic means and adjustment means having a particularly simple or robust and compact structure. A further object of this invention is to provide a device for adjustment of the elastic means which opposes the tilting of the seat, which device does not require a large operating force.